Power Rangers Hyperforce: The Metallic Guardian Chapters 1-10
by Hyperforce Metallic
Summary: Anthony Jenkins was once a small time thief until he is asked to join The Alliance. After being the only survivor of an attack by the same group that recruited him, he decides to help time force director Jen Scotts to apprehend The Alliance's new leader. However, Anthony soon discovers a more sinister evil that has been hiding in the shadows and he is the only one that can stop it.


**Chapter 1:  
** Planet Kyan, a planet much like Earth but with red grass and turquois skies. A planet with over 3000 years of peace, where everyone is kind towards eachother and where usually nothing out of the ordinary happens. However one man's life will unknowingly to him, be changed forever.  
Suddenly by a shopping mall, a man sprints out holding a giant backpack and 3 officers chase after him.  
Cop 1: STOP!  
Cop 2: GET BACK HERE THEIF!  
the third officer grabs hold of his communicator  
Cop 3: Dispatch we have a shoplift in progress begining pursuit now!  
the man their chasing is holding on to the backpack for dear life he keeps looking back to see if the police are still after him, which they are. The theif makes a hard left towards a crowd and blends in. The police officers lose track of him, the theif chuckles warmly to himself as he tries to catch his breath. Out of nowhere an old lady stops him in his tracks.  
Mrs O'Neal: Oh, hello Anthony-  
Anthont: (still out of breath) uhh... hey... Mrs O'Neal.  
Mrs O'Neal: Have you been running dear?  
Anthony: (finally catching his breath) yeah... gotta umm..stay in shape somehow.  
Mrs O'Neal: Oh that's lovely! anyway I'm so glad i've found you.  
Anthony: really? how so? i-is your husband ok?  
Mrs O'Neal: Oh he's fine sweetheart it's my cat mittens!  
she points to a tree which has a robot cat stuck in a tree  
Mrs O'Neal: The cat climbed up that tree during the rain now he won't come down.  
Anthony keeps looking around to see if the police are still in the area  
Mrs O'Neal: Anthony?  
Anthony's attention immediately reverts back to the kind old lady  
Anthony: huh?  
Mrs O'Neal: Can you please get Mittens down from there?  
Anthony: uh... well if he was out in the rain then most of his circuits are probably fried. Best thing to do would probably get a whole new model entirely-  
Mrs O'Neal: I know that dearie but if that's the case I'll need his memory unit. you're such a good climber that's why I've been out looking for you. Who was that boy you used to go out to play with all the time when you were 10? you two were inseparable. Partners in crime you were! what was his name again? Martin? no that's not right... Mar-  
Anthony: ok.. I'll get your cat for you Mrs O'Neal  
Mrs O'Neal hugs Anthony then lets Anthony go on the "rescue mission" for her.  
Mrs O'Neal: be careful!  
Anthony: will do!  
he sighs in disbelief  
Anthony: (to himself) are you kidding me? if i go to prison for a broken cat-... let's just get this done..  
he begins to climb the tree with his backpack still on. Anthony keeps an eye out for police whilst he climbs to the top, he sees the cat. It seems damaged beyond repair  
Anthony: hey mitts. How are ya? waterlogged? well that's what you get for climbing a gigantic tree in the rain ya daft tin can!  
Anthony reaches for the cat but it's out of reach.  
Anthony: oh come on..  
he steps a little bit closer to the cat bot. suddenly the branch begins to crack  
Anthony: oh sugar honey ice tea...  
Anthony reaches out again but his fingers are barely touching the cat, the branch is cracking even more. Anthony is trying to stay balanced  
Anthony: (straining) come... on!... mittens work with me here!..  
Suddenly to Anthony's disbelief the cat activates and leaps of the tree.  
Anthony: really?... that's not fa-  
the branch snaps making Anthony fall causing him to his a few branches before hitting the bottom, he is in pain.  
Mrs O'Neal: Oh my goodness! are you alright?! I'm so sorry!  
Anthony gets up with his backpack still attached to him, he is holding his stomach.  
Anthony: it's all good. I'll live. just keep your cat indoors from now on ok?  
they both laugh, Anthony then sees an officer looking around.  
Anthony: gotta go bye!  
Anthony walks as fast as he can and makes it to the tram station. He sits down and sighs in relief, he pulls out his backpack and opens it. it contains a plethora of goodies. soda, crisps, chocolate, burritos ect. he opens a can of "coca-cola 3000" and takes a swig. he notices a homeless kid looking at his loot.  
Anthony: here kid.  
he give the kid half of what was in his backpack, his tram arrives  
speaker: now arriving at platform 6 is the 15:27 service to New Portsmouth.  
he makes it on board and gives the kid a 2 finger salute.  
Anthony: stay safe pal.  
the kid smiles as the tram leaves. he arrives at his station and walks underneath a bridge, he sits down and pulls a holo-picture from his pocket of his mum and dad. His face goes from happy to somber.  
Anthony: where are you two?  
Anthony places his backpack on the gravel road and puts his head on it and goes to sleep. a few hours later his sleep is interrupted by and prod from a stun gun.  
Anthony: HEY WHAT'S THE BRIGHT IDEA?!  
Cop 4: you're not allowed to sleep here sir. private property.  
Anthony grabs his backpack and is about to leave.  
cop 4: yeah it's him..  
Anthony begins to make a run for it but gets shot by a taser.  
cop 1, 2 and 3 come to the bridge. Anthony is still being tased.  
cop 1: *sigh* you have been a handful for the past few years. but we finally got you.  
cop 2: Anthony Peter Jenkins we are arresting you on multiple counts of shoplifting anything you say or do can be used as evidence do you understand?  
later Anthony is locked up in a cell his cell mate turns to face him.  
cell mate: hey... you're copper aren't you?  
Anthony looks to the cell mate in confusion  
bob: it's me bob! bob hodinger?  
Anthony: bobby? what are you doing in here man?  
bob: meh stole an ice cream van you?  
Anthony: shoplifting.  
bob: that's um... not a smart thing to do for the smartest kid in 2990 class A7-  
Anthony: things change dude..  
bob: how so?  
Anthony: instead of playing 20 questions how about we play the quiet game i really prefer that game..  
bob: wow... rude...  
Anthony sighs  
guard: Hey! prisoner 1-9-9-3! lawyers here!  
Anthony: i uh... don't have one..  
guard: well apparently you do it's on yer file and everythin' now get ya keister movin'!  
Anthony makes his way to the interrogation room and meets a man in a sharp black 3 peice suit his hair is combed back and blonde.  
John: Hello Anthony. Or is it Copper? my names is John Doe. And no i am not your lawyer. My orginisation made sure to have that on your record. please... sit down.  
Anthony does what the mystery man says and sits.  
John: well prison seems cosy... should be with your criminal record-  
Anthony: ok who are you? and why did a complete stranger claim to be my lawyer?  
John: Mr. Jenkins i am part of an orgonisation called The Alliance. we had a thorough look at your multiple evasions with The police officers of Kyan and quite frankly we're amazed by your work and would like to invite you to-  
Anthony: no.  
John: excuse me?  
Anthony: I'm not joining your little group of superfriends or association or whatever you call it, and The Alliance? what kind of name is that?  
John looks at a folder  
John: now i see why "trust issues", "mildly aggressive" and "arrogant" is in big red capital letters. Anthony, my orginisation is willing to wipe your criminal records and give you a get out of jail free card, only if you join us also most info is classified unless you join as well. so you have two options. option 1: be free again and have a chance to do good, more good than saving cats from trees. option 2: with all the charges they arrested you for, stay and rot in prison. what'll it be kid? you could get a chance to find your mother and father again.  
Anthony:... h...how...how do you-  
John: classified.  
Anthony hesitates  
Anthony: fine. when do i start?

 **Chapter 2:**  
A year has passed since Anthony agreed to join the alliance. He now wears the typical uniform (time force uniform but black is the primary colour and not white) instead of his ripped jeans and denim jacket and is in the top 3 agents. The Inter-galactic Alliance Of Peace, or The Alliance for short is a top secret agency funded by the planetary government. Their goal; to travel through time and prevent catastrophic events such as the Ransik Incident and The Armada invasion. Anthony is in the cafeteria with Jonas and Pierce.  
Jonas: I wonder what the next assignment is, maybe go back and stop the riots on mars. That'll be so cool! no, no how about leaping to silver hills and stop ransik?  
Pierce: Time Force already stopped Ransik rookie.  
Jonas: I know but from what we know from the history books we'll know when and where Ransik and his mutants will be!  
Pierce: again. Time Force dude.. you know the rules! we can't interfere with Time Force's work we just deal with the stuff that is out of their jurisdiction.  
Jonas: *sigh* you just wanna suck the joy out of everything..  
Pierce: just following rules kid  
Jonas: hey Jenkins, if the rules didn't matter, where would you go?  
Anthony : 1930 and stop Hitler.  
Jonas: oh yeah forgot about that! how come we never-  
Pierce: fixed point. No matter how much everyone wants to stop him we cannot alternate key events of history.  
Jonas: oh...i see...  
Anthony: yeah that sucks.  
speaker: Bravo Squad report to meeting room 10 your mission breifing will begin shortly.  
Anthony: welp that's history calling again.. let's go boys  
Jonas: got it!  
Pierce: rodger that.  
in the meeting room 25 agents are sitting down and an older gentleman in his late 40s is dicissing the mission. he has brown hair with a bit of grey on the sides and a scar on his eye this is director Spartan  
Spartan: ok agents, this is a high value mission level alpha that means no screw ups. not even you Jonas.  
everyone looks at Jonas  
agent 1: hear that newbie! Don't do anything and you'll be fine!  
everyone apart from Anthony, Jonas, Spartan and Pierce laughs  
Spartan: ok numbskulls pipe down. Anyway your mission: Defend an item known as the dark energem at all cost and to prevent the destruction of sentai 6. Pierce and jenkins will be your commanding officers on this mission. No ifs not buts i want this mission done by 06 hundred is that understood?  
Pierce: just one question sir. Sentai 6, isn't it's destruction a fixed point sir?  
Spartan: no it is not Pierce but i appriciate your concern and knowledge of our rules and regulations. Jenkins got anything to add?  
Anthony: uh yeah boss. If this is a defence mission, why the vast number of agents this should be a 4 agent mission why sending 25? wouldn't that be a waste of resources?  
Spartan: we're just making sure, the enemy that destroyed sentai 6 is a dangerous one, you're gonna be thankful with 25 agents if you go toe to toe with this guy. Ok recap. Denfend The Dark Energem, save a planet is that understood?  
all agents: YES SIR!  
Spartan: that's what i like to hear now lets get down there!  
all the agents prepare for combat and teleport down to the planet's surface and begin to immediatley evacuate the civillians in the area and prepare their defences infront of the temple containing the dark energem. Anthony activates his communicator  
Anthony: ok all teams come in over  
agent 1: team A reporting boss.  
agent 2: team B ready and awaiting orders.  
agent 3: team C standing by.  
Peirce: team D preparing defences.  
Anthony: Team E ready. ok guys no monster is coming through us. we're sentai 6's only hope of seeing tomorrow. let's lock and load people.  
all teams ready their blasters and wait for whatever is coming for them and the energem. Suddenly 50 airships materialise and land but they're different from the schematics the agents were given. they're Alliance ships  
Jonas: uhh Jenkins... why did they send reinforcements?  
Anthony: just in case maybe?  
Jonas: in case of what?  
Anthony: if we fail, i dunno! just hold position.  
a breif pause is made until all of a sudden the ships open fire towards the 25 agents  
Pierce: EVERYONE GET DOWN!  
they all take cover as the ships continue to fire and land. the doors open and more Alliance troops begin to flood out the ship and open fire at the agents  
Anthony: STAND DOWN WE ARE ALLIANCE AGENTS! REPEAT WE ARE ALLIANCE AGENTS WE ARE ON THE SAME SIDE!  
the attacking forces continue firing a couple of agents defending the energem gets shot down. Jonas reaches for his headset  
Jonas: COMMAND! COME IN COMMAND! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY ROGUE ALLIANCE AGENTS! I REPEAT ROGUE ALLIANCE AGENTS ARE SHOOTING AT US OVER!  
command: *through headset* thank you for letting us know but we are aware of the current situation please allow the attacking forces to destroy you over and out.  
command ends the call. Jonas throws his headset to the floor  
Anthony: JONAS! GOT ANYTHING FROM COMMAND?!  
Jonas: YEAH THEY SENT THEM!  
Anthony: WHAT?!  
Jonas: THEY SENT THEM TO WIPE US-  
Jonas gets shot and falls to the floor. Anthony becomes enraged  
Anthony: ALL AGENTS RETURN FIRE!  
a massive fire fight breaks out lasers flying everywhere hutting agents on both sides until Pierce and Anthony are the remaining defence left whereas 37 Rogue agents remain but for some reason the enemy retreats.  
Pierce: yeah YOU BETTER RUN!  
a loud booming sound is heard from the sky, Anthony and Pierce look up to see an even bigger ship appear from the time stream above the temple.  
Anthony: oh my god..  
the ship prepares its canons and as soon as it fires Pierce pushes anthony to a nearby lake the bast disintergrates Pierce but sends Anthony flying making him hit a wall instead of the lake.

 **Chapter 3:**  
Anthony wakes up on a sofa confused and frightened a woman walks in the room and comforts him  
woman: shhh it's ok sleepyhead. it's ok. you need to wake up now.. you have work to do.  
Anthony wakes up again this time he is by the now empty battlefield of sentai 6 which is now void of life. he tries to get up but he is hurt bad. The seriously wounded agent slowly gets back up fighting the pain he's in, he grabs a working headset and activates it.  
Anthony: This is agent Jenkins of Bravo Squad... i need emergency evac and a medic asap... can anyone hear me? (trying not to cry) please... i...i need evac asap...everyone is gone.. it's just me...hello?...hello?!-  
Anthony sees another alliance member but he wasnt part of Bravo Squad. Anthony hides behind a rock. The Alliance member turns on a hologram projector and the image appearing before him is The New Alliance Leader.  
Alliance Leader: Status report.  
soldier: All resisting forces have been obliterated my lord.  
Alliance Leader: And the dark energem?  
soldier: Missing sir... someone must've taken it during the battle...  
The Alliance Leader growls with hatred  
Alliance Leader: they couldn't have gone far... if i can't have the powers of the dark energem... then no one will... return to base and destroy this pile of dirt of a planet.  
soldier: yes my lord.  
the hologram fades away and the soldier walks away. Anthony comes out of his hiding place and knocks the soldier unconscious. Anthony looks to see the soldier's ship is nearby. The soldier wakes up.  
soldier: wha- whe- where am i?  
Anthony readies his blaster  
Anthony: who was that?  
soldier: who was who?  
Anthony: DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! I SAW EVERYTHING! WHO WAS THE GUY YOU WERE TALKING TO?!  
soldier: I honestly don't know what you're on about! all i remember was going to my quarters and sleep and waking up here! i swear I'm telling you the truth.  
Anthony: so you don't remember blowing up my squad?  
soldier: wait... i did what?!  
Anthony: you and tonne load of others landed on sentai 6 and opened fire at me and my men! now if you don't mind I'm getting out of here since your boss wants to blow up this planet.  
soldier: wait! you're Anthony Jenkins aren't you? wasn't your mission to save sentai 6?  
Anthony: look around dude! your boys made sure we failed! now I'm getting on that ship finding whoever you were talking to and he's gonna pay for what he's done..  
Anthony makes his way to the soldier's ship the soldier follows him.  
Anthony: what are you doing?  
soldier: I'm coming with you.  
Anthony: I'm sorry come again? how can i trust you after seeing what i saw?  
the soldier pulls out his plasma restraints and places them on his wrists  
soldier: drop me off on earth then you can do whatever you want  
Anthony: *groan* fine.  
the giant ship materialises above the planet and is ready to fire everything at the planet.  
Anthony: we need to go now!  
they both run as fast as they can to the ship, they make it on board Anthony takes the pilot's seat and begins the launching sequence but the enemy ship fires a ginourmous laser near the ship.  
Anthony: Come on! come on! COME ON!  
the ship begins ignition  
Anthony: YES!  
soldier: GO! GO! GO! GO!  
Anthony lifts off the ship and they barely escape the planet as it gets destroyed, the two are breathing heavily.  
Anthony: holy cow...  
soldier: you seriously wanna go against that?  
Anthony:... got no choice... but we're gonna need help.. we need time force.  
soldier: time force? what good are they gonna do? slap them on the wrist and say "stop it that's mean"?  
Anthony: well we're gonna need eveeything we get our hands on. So let's go.  
Anthony puts in the coordinates for earth in the year 3017 but by jump right into a firefight  
Anthony: WOAH! TAKING EVASIVE MANOEUVRES!  
Anthony does some insane piloting to avoid the lasers firing left right and center and safely lands by the academy the 2 get out of the ship and sees Alliance troops attacking students  
Anthony: why are they attacking kids!  
Anthony turns to the soldier  
Anthony: what's your name?  
Toby: Private Toby Schrier sir.  
Anthony: ok you wanna help toby?  
Anthony undoes the restraints  
Anthony: help evacuate civillians as much as you can!  
Toby nods  
Toby: Yes sir!  
Toby runs off to help, Anthony rushes into the academy and prepares himself for a fight even though he is still injured.  
Anthony enters the building and sees 2 Alliance troops dragging a student away Anthony leaps into action by punching one in the side of the head then kicking the other in the stomach and then undercutting her. he faces the student.  
Anthony: you ok?  
student: i-i am now...thank you.  
Anthony: ok can you walk?  
student: y-y-yes.  
Anthony: run outside there's officers evacuating students and getting them out of here you should join them.  
student: oh ok. why are they doing this?  
Anthony: i dont know but what's important now is you getting out of this ok?  
the student runs for her life out of the building then a loud bang is heard outside. Anthony goes to check it out and sees one timeship leave then another follows it soon after. The Alliance ships jump into the time stream whilst the ground troops chear and chant "Victory!" and teleport.  
Anthony: what the hell is going on?  
later Anthony is checking on wounded Time Force officers and students and suddenly collapses Toby runs to him  
Toby: Jenkins? Anthony?! come on buddy wake up!  
A medic runs towards the 2 and examines Anthony  
Medic: he's lost alot of blood. How long has he been like this.  
Toby: met the guy 2 and a half hours ago.  
Medic: it's insane he stayed conscious that long. we need a med pack over here!  
Anthony again wakes up on the same sofa the woman walks into the room again she smiles  
woman: hey sleepyhead.  
Anthony: where...where am i?  
woman: shhh it's ok. just don't speak. your work is not yet finished...  
Anthony wakes up in a completely different room. It looks like an office. he is strapped to a chair, he tries to break free but fails.  
Anthony: what in the world..?  
a door opens and Jen Scotts, Time Force pink walks into the room  
Jen: about time you woke up..  
Anthony struggles but again fails  
Anthony: where am i?  
Jen: Time Force Academy. you know who i am?  
Anthony: who dosent? you're Jen Scotts. You're the officer who brought Ransik in after he escaped to 2001. You're a living legend! and exactly the person I'm looking for.  
Jen: I've heard the last part alot today.  
she grabs a file and opens it.  
Jen: Anthony Peter Jenkins. Born and raised in Kyan. Top of your class from kindergarten, that is impressive. But after you left school you vanished without a trace. no credit card transactions, no transportation codes, no finger print id for 5 years, you vanished until today where you showed up out of the blue wearing the exact same uniform as the people attacking my students.  
Jen leans to Anthony  
Jen: i want to know everything you've been doing for those 5 years. got it?!  
Anthony: ok first of... can you loosen the restraints? i swear my hands are turning purple.  
Jen: how about i tighten the restraints.  
Anthony nods  
Anthony: ok that was something called a joke and you want to know everything. I'll tell you.  
Anthony begins to tell Jen his story on how he was an alliance agent until they turned on him and his mum and dad going missing and his shoplifting career on Kyan.  
Anthony: you happy? *scoffs* doubt you believe me. before i was just a petty thief.  
Jen looks to her left and her computer screen turns green with clear across it.  
Jen undoes the restraints.  
Jen: i believe you Mr. Jenkins... you better come with me.  
Jen leaves the room Anthony soon follows.  
Anthony: what is going on? where are you taking me?  
Jen: you want to stop these guys? well I'm giving you something that'll give you an edge.  
Anthony: a blaster?  
jen: something like that.  
they both enter a secret room and jen gives Anthony a suitcase saying "H.F MK 2" Anthony realizes what Jen is giving him.  
Anthony: woah... woah... no i-i can't be a ranger. I'm not worthy to be-  
Jen: yes you are. you said before the alliance turned evil you were one of their best agents. the amount of times you stopped horrfic events. yeah. the team needs you Anthony.  
Anthony: team?  
Jen: a team of rangers are already in pursuit of the Alliance leader, find them and assist them if you can.  
Anthony looks at the suitcase hesitantly, he then opens the suitcase and attaches the morpher on his wrist  
Anthony: i won't let you down director Scotts  
Anthony salutes Jen  
Anthony: thank you for giving me a chance.  
Jen: your welcome. Now double time ranger.  
Anthony: Yes Ma'am!  
Anthony makes his way to his ship  
Anthony: oh make sure Toby Schrier is ok.  
Jen: Will do Jenkins.  
Anthony enters his ship and sits in the pilot seat.  
Anthony: ok rangers.. I'm coming.  
the ship takes off and enters the hyperstream.

 **Chapter 4:**  
Anthony has begun his mission to take down the now evil Alliance and has blasted off into The Hyperstream. His top priority so far is to find the other Hyperforce rangers but he can't seem to lock on to their ship so he decides to cruise through the Hyperstream and decide to have a look around hi new home. He Immediately notices his ship has an insta-kitchen on board which warms his heart slightly  
Anthony: noice!  
he continues to explore the ship which has multiple sleeping quarters each containing an en-suite bathroom, he then stumbles across the engine room. all seems to be fine apart from a few wires are loose here and there. he makes his way back to the cockpit of the ship and sighs.  
Anthony: well...this is fun... I guess.  
he begins to fidget with all the buttons on the ship until he is about to press a big red button  
voice: I'd advise you don't touch that.  
Anthony immediately jumps back from the button  
Anthony: wait what? who's there?!  
voice: my apoligies maybe I should have introduced myself sooner.  
Suddenly a hologram appears in front of Anthony, it looks like a man wearing time force uniform  
Delta: Hello Hyperforce ranger, My name is Delta-26 but you may call me Delta if you wish. I am your assistant A.I on your mission. Director Jen Scotts has debriefed me on your mission to track down The Alliance and I would strongly recommend finding the other team already in pursuit of this illusive entity.  
Anthony: ok so I got company? neat! also, I've been trying that for the past 3 hours now and I can't find even a whisper of these guys. Wait... Delta can you locate the co-ordinates of their ship?  
Delta: I will try, but I cannot guarantee a success.. processing...  
Delta freezes for a moment  
Delta: Negative, I cannot retrieve any information where they are headed. Until we know the plan that this "Alliance Leader" has, we will be flying blind.  
Anthony sighs in frustration  
Anthony: well that's perfect...  
Delta: I detect sarcasm in that statement.  
Anthony: you guessed right buddy... so we haven't got a plan besides stopping this guy, nor do we know where our team is. what do you suggest we do until we have something?  
Delta: may I recommend rest? you look like you've been through the mill, nor do you seem combat ready.  
Anthony yawns  
Anthony: I think that is a good idea D. I'm gonna go get some shut eye.  
Delta: Acknowledged. I will alert you if anything happens.  
Anthony: awesome! hey do you uh...  
Delta: I exist as part of your morpher. I do not require a bed to rest. Take any room you like ranger.  
Delta smiles  
Anthony: oh um my name's Anthony, Delta.  
Delta: Understood Anthony. have a pleasant sleep.  
Anthony: 'Night.  
as soon as Anthony's head hits the pillow he goes straight to sleep. He wakes up once again on the sofa and the woman is sitting by him she notices he's awake and smiles warmly.  
woman: good morning sleepyhead.  
Anthony: who are you?  
the woman giggles  
woman: you know who I am silly.  
Anthony: no... I really don't.  
woman: it's Ok Anthony, this happens. don't worry, you'll get to know me soon.  
Anthony wakes up in his room on the ship as alarms are going off.  
Delta: WARNING! WARNING! HOSTILE ALIEN DNA DETECTED!  
Anthony rushes to the cock-pit of the ship as the alarms go off  
Anthony: Delta i'm here what's going on?  
Delta: Unknown Holstile entity has been detected in Mariner Bay I advise we go down there to investigate.  
Anthony: not taking any chances. That could be them! D. send us in  
Delta: Affirmative!  
the ship immediately jumps out of hyperspace and arrives at Mariner bay in 2008.  
Anthony: Delta. show me the creature's first sighting we'll start from there.  
Delta: Acknowledged. Scanning... in court avenue... it is still there. Retrieving live security feed.  
a screen appears showing a monster with wrecking balls for hands and a bull like head  
Anthony: talk about "Bulldozer". wait Mariner Bay, this where the lightspeed rangers are! should we leave it to them to sort out?  
Delta: Negative. Soon after the rangers dealt with the demon threat, there were no more creature incursions leaving Lightspeed and it's rangers disbanded in 2005. This is the first creature attack in 8 years.  
Anthony: so it's up to me to stop them?  
Delta: us. it is up to us.  
Anthony: you're a ranger too?!  
Delta: no. but since I am in your morpher I will scan for weakpoint in this creature's body but that will only happen once morphed.  
Anthony: ok so I morph, get down there and we'll kick this thing's butt-  
Delta: your morpher is not yet ready.  
Anthony pauses  
Anthony: come again?...  
Delta: your morpher still needs time to engage proper protocols and I will not allow you to morph without them unless you want to be nothing but atoms.  
Anthony: ok? how long is it gonna take?  
Delta: between 10 and 15 minutes.  
Anthony: ok... drop me down there until my morpher's ready, let's be a distraction for him.  
Delta: that is unwise Anthony.  
Anthony: yeah so Is letting that thing hurt civillians, drop me down there now.  
Delta pauses  
Delta: acknowledged be safe out there.  
Anthony: will do D.  
Anthony disappears without a trace. On the streets of Mariner Bay "Bulldozer" is pummeling his way through cars and buildings civilians are running for their live  
Bulldozer: YES! YES! RUN PUNY HUMANS AND FEEL THE WRATH OF BULLDOZER MUAHAHAHA!  
Bulldozer picks up a motorcycle with ease and throws it into a building more citizens are running  
Bulldozer: HAHAHAHA! LOOK AT THESE INSECTS RUN! THIS IS TOO EASY! AT LEAST MAKE IT A CHALLENGE FOR ME!  
the monster punches a truck into another building  
Anthony: you want a challenge ugly? well i'm right here!  
Bulldozer turns to face Anthony who is in a battle stance. The beast just laughs  
Bulldozer: THIS IS PATHETIC! WHAT CAN A PUNY WORM OF A HUMAN DO...  
the monster picks up a car  
Bulldozer: ...AGAINST THIS!  
in a café 2 civilians are hiding  
civilian 1: hey who is that guy? ya think he can take him  
in the background Anthony is running for his life  
Anthony: Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!... HOLY FU-  
Suddenly the same car that Bulldozer picked up is launched towards him  
civilian 2: ...no...  
back in the street Anthony is still Bulldozers target for his cars. the monster laughs even more everytime he hurls a car at the ranger  
Anthony: OK I GET IT YOU DON'T LIKE ME! STOP LOBBING CARS AT ME YOU JERK!  
a motorcycle is thrown at him  
Anthony: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!  
Bulldozer: HEH HEH HEH! FINE INSECT! READY OR NOT...  
Bulldozer charges towards Anthony  
Bulldozer: HERE I COME!  
The monster is about to puch Anthony until his morpher turns a somewhat copper like colour  
Delta: (in morpher) Morpher online and active!  
Anthony goes to block Bulldozer's punch and succeeds Bulldozer is confused by what's just happened  
Bulldozer: wha-How-Why-  
Anthony responds back with a punch sending the monster flying  
Bulldozer gets up  
Bulldozer: WHATARE YOU?!  
Anthony: buddy... i'm the Metallic Hyperforce Ranger...  
a flow of energy suddenly surrounds Anthony he clenches his fists and smirks  
Anthony IT'S MORPHING TIME! HYPERFORCE! METAL! READY! POWER UP!  
Anthony is suddenly covered by this energy and once it disperses Anthony is wearing his ranger armour. He cracks both of his knuckles and readies himself  
Anthony: it's about to get wild..  
the two charge towards eachother and an epic clash begin. Anthony can now take Bulldozers strength and dish some of it back to himthe fight lasts for a long time before Bulldozer can't keep up with Anthony who then spin kicks him sending him flying. Anthony readies his weapon.  
Anthony: Griffin sabre!  
Bulldozer: NO WAIT!  
Anthony: Final... SLASH!  
through the griffin sabre Anthony sends3 powerful blasts of energy all hitting Bulldozer.  
Bulldozer: DEFEATED BY ONE RANGER... I REALLY AM WEAK!  
Bulldozer collapses and explodes whilst Anthony makes a sweet victory pose  
Anthony: THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!  
later Anthony makes it back on the ship  
Delta: how was your first morph?  
Anthony: never in my life have a felt power like this before! it was awesome!  
Delta: that is good news but I have even more news.  
Anthony: yeah what about?  
Delta: in the early '90s in Angel grove a library was under attack by something.  
Delta pulls out a close up of a new article about new rangers in angel grove it is of Eddie in his ranger suit  
Delta: does that uniform look familiar?  
Anthony seems even more happy  
Anthony: D. let's go to Angel Grove.  
Delta: Understood.  
the ship takes off and enters the hyperstream.

 **Chapter 5:**  
With finally a lead as to where The Hyperforce Rangers are, Anthony makes the decision to head to Angel Grove as soon as possible. The ship makes it out of the Hyperstream and cloaks itself. Anthony, who is now wearing normal clothes in stead of Time Force/Alliance uniform jumps out of the ship.  
Anthony: Delta send me the coordinates to the library that'll be attacked soon.  
Delta: (through the morpher) Understood, please be cautious Anthony. This area and time is a crucial moment in history.  
Anthony: yeah I know the world meets the power rangers here. i'll be on my best behaviour D.  
Delta: Acknowledged. Sending Co-ordinates now.  
Anthony: Thanks Delta.  
Anthony wonders around Angel Grove and sees a lot of people smiling and laughing  
Anthony: you seeing this Delta? this is Angel Grove? I thought people will be worried about another monster attack by Rita Repulsa.  
Delta: it is now part of their everyday lives. They are somewhat used to it. Besides the Mighty Morphing Rangers tend to deal with monster incursions as quickly as possible.  
Anthony: good to know.  
Anthony looks at his morpher in amazement  
Anthony: don't think i'll get used to this though... being a ranger.  
Delta: it is not everyday you have a mission to save the world from evil.  
Anthony: darn right.  
suddenly a group of people begin running past Anthony in fear one civilian pushes past Anthony.  
Anthony: hey! what's going on?  
Civillian: monsters near the park get out of here!  
the civilian continues running away whereas Anthony heads towards the commotion  
Anthony: Delta, we may have a possible creature attack, is it The Alliance?  
Delta: Scanning for Alliance Energy...Negative it is not Alliance nor is it any of Rita's creations.  
Anthony: ok heading there now.  
Anthony makes his way to the park but he doesn't see putties, he sees a group of robtos with jet black armour, their heads look like crows and their being lead by a dog like man wearing boxing gloves. Anthony hides behind a bush and scan the creatures with his morpher  
Ruffian: FIND THE ZEO CRYSTAL! AND MAKE IT SNAPPY! YA DON'T WANNA DISSAPOINT THE BOSS AGAIN!  
The robots move around the park in a very quick yet clockwork manner.  
Anthony: (whispering to his morpher) D. are you seeing what i'm seeing?  
Delta: Affirmative. This is bad.  
Anthony:(worried) yeah?...  
Delta: these mechanical creatures. Nowhere throughout time and space. something has infiltrated the time stream and attacking the past.  
Anthony: you thinking these guys could be working with the alliance?  
Delta: it is possible. Engage the hostiles with caution.  
Anthony: do I need to wait for my morpher to charge like with what happened at Mariner Bay?  
Delta: No, you will be alright if you morph now.  
Anthony: well let's get this done and we'll ask question once the crows are taken care of. IT'S MORPHING TIME!  
the same energy that surrounded Anthony at Mariner Bay surrounds him again.  
Anthony: HYPERFORCE! METAL! READY! POWER UP!  
a morphed Anthony Springs into action taking Ruffian by surprise  
Ruffian: WHAT THE?! A POWER RANGER! CROW-DRONES GET 'IM!  
the crow-drones suddenly stop what they're doing and charge towards Anthony. they all trow punches at the metallic ranger, but Anthony dodges each and every one of them and readies his Griffin sabre  
Anthony: here we go!  
Anthony jumps over a crow-drone and swings his Griffin Sabre hitting 2 of the robots, another drone grabs the ranger by the wrist and does not let go.  
Anthony: Hey Bird brain we just met! how about you save the holding hands after you take me on a date!  
Anthony flings the crow drone holding his wrist towards the rest of the group knocking them all down a few get back up and continue fighting Anthony.  
Anthony: Oh come on!  
a dron jumps in the air and kicks him in the face whil the rest keep kicking him while he's down  
Anthony: oh forget this! GRIFFIN SABRE STRIKE!  
Anthony spins in a circle with his Griffin Sabre pointing outwards, hitting the rest of the crow-drones and one by one they all topple to the floor and disintegrate. The Ranger gets up brushes dirt off of his suit then looks directly towards Ruffian who begins to run away.  
Ruffian: AW MAN! I GOTTA GET OUTTA 'ERE! OH THE BOSS IS GONNA BE SO MAD AT ME!  
Anthony teleports right in front of the monster with his arms crossed  
Anthony: 'Sup?  
The monster throws a right hook at Anthony who blocks the punch and spin kicks the monster to the ground. Ruffian tries to get back up but is interrupted by Anthony pointing his weapon at the monster.  
Anthony: T.K.O.  
Ruffian: OK OK YOU WIN! JU-JU-JU-JUST LET ME GO!  
Anthony: Where's the Alliance?  
Ruffian: WHAT?  
Anthony: THE ALLIANCE FIDO WHERE ARE THEY?!  
Ruffian: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YA TALKIN' ABOUT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT ALLIANCE MEANS I SWEAR ON LORD ZEDD-  
Anthony: SWEAR TO ME!  
Ruffian: I'M TELLIN' YA THE TRUTH I ONLY DID THIS CAUSE MY EMPLOYER OFFERED ME MONEY!  
Anthony: what's his name? you're employer! your boss tell me his name!  
Ruffian: HIS NAME'S MAHFORAK! OK! BUT YA DON'T WANNA FIGHT THE GUY KID... YA REALLY DON'T-  
Anthony: why is this "Mahforak" looking for the zeo crystal  
Ruffian: POWER OR SOMETHIN' I DON'T KNOW WHY THOUGH SINCE HE'S ALREADY WIPED OUT AN ENTIRE GALAXY-  
before ruffian could finish his sentence he is blasted by a laser and is immediately turned to ash. Anthony looks to where the blast came from and above a building is someone wearing black and white armour. This mysterious being puts away their blaster, then teleports away.  
Anthony: what the...  
Delta: come in Anthony!  
Anthony: reading you loud and clear Delta! these guys are defeated. Um. Can you go into the ranger data base and look up the name "Mahforak" for me when I get back on the ship after I meet up with the Hyperforce team?  
Delta: Unfortunately they just left.  
Anthony: but we got here an hour early?  
Delta: Negative. We arrived an hour after the Shibarai incident. I discovered the vortex loop needed repairing so I did that whilst you were fighting the "crow-drones".  
Anthony powers down and sighs in frustration  
Anthony: one step forward and 5 steps back... Ok D. i'm coming back. double check all relevant data for this "Mahforak" guy, whoever he is.  
in the darkest part of space, a singular ship is drifting, it seems horrifically damaged, inside. Crow drones are busy with repairs, a singular cryo pod opens up, the crow drones back away in fear. out of the cryo pod steps out a lizard man with red scales and black eyes and tiny spikes on his chin that resembles a beard. the mysterious figure that destroyed Ruffian materialises in the command bay of the ship and approaches this creature, the figure kneels before this creature.  
Figure: My Lord Mahforak. Ruffian failed his mission he was intercepted by a power ranger that seemed not from that time period and I did what must be done..  
Mahforak: ... did you deal with the ranger Pitch?  
Pitch: No My Lord.. my rifle... it only has one shot sir...  
Mahforak walks over Pitch and into the command center  
Mahforak: so now a ranger knows of our presence.. this is troubling...  
Pitch: sir.. I snuffed out Ruffian before he said anything. All this ranger knows was your name.  
Mahforak: it makes no difference since he knows of us now it won't be long until he finds out our plan.. find this ranger and destroy him. he must not be allowed to breathe a second longer...

 **Chapter 6:**  
Anthony wakes up from a long sleep and is strolling around the ship in his pjs he has rock music playing on speakers It has been nearly a fortnight since the attack on angel grove Delta notices that the ranger is awake.  
Delta: Good morning Anthony.  
Anthony: Morning Delta! how are we?  
Delta: All primary systems are functioning normally. How are you?  
Anthony: good! besides the fact we spent nearly 2 weeks with nothing on finding my team.  
Delta: I understand that it is frustrating, but we must take each day as it comes.  
Anthony turns off the music  
Anthony: I get that but *sighs* I feel that sitting in the ship doing nothing is gonna drive me insane! I just need one day to just relax and not be ready for action all the time.  
Delta: unfortunately that is the bad thing to being a ranger. Always be ready for when the enemy will strike, it doesn't matter if it's a birthday, Christmas or a wedding a ranger must always be on guard.  
Anthony: D, we have been in the hyperstream for 2 weeks and we have got nothing so far. wait a minute when we were in mariner bay you found information about angel grove! can you do that whilst I step outside to stretch my legs?  
Delta pauses  
Anthony: Please?  
Delta: Acknowledged. where should we land?  
Anthony: YES! how about... where I was born! Sapphire bay! it's a small little seaside town in the UK, it would be awesome to see that shanty town again!  
Delta: what year?  
Anthony: uhhh 2018!  
Delta: co-ordinates are down landing in 3...2...1.  
the ship jumps out of hyperspace and cloaks itself. The ship lands by the beach, Anthony steps outside.  
Anthony: if anything happens let me know.  
Delta: understood. Enjoy your visit.  
Anthony breaths in the sea air and smiles  
Anthony: Oh I intend to!  
Anthony explores the city with a huge smile on his face from the parks to the bakery and arcades to their famous pebble beach but his smile turns sour as he sees a family entering a funfair.  
Delta: Ranger, Is everything Ok?  
Anthony: uhh yeah...yeah i'm good D.. it's just...  
Delta: it is your family again isn't it?  
Anthony: ...you know me well buddy...  
Delta: would you like me to find information about them?  
Anthony: no... they left without saying goodbye.. they ditched me as soon as I finished school, not a note nor a simple "I love you son". They wanted nothing to do with me... And until we stop the alliance or find anymore info about "Mahforak" I want nothing to do with them..  
Delta: I understand. Anything else you want to discuss?  
Anthony: nah your good D. Continue scanning through reports throughout time in certain cities after ranger events keyword "New rangers".  
Delta: Good thinking, I see why Jen chose you.  
Anthony: oh so you think it wasn't my good looks and brooding bad boy personality.  
Delta: that joke wasn't remotely funny.  
Anthony: worth a shot though right?  
Delta: no it wasn't.  
Anthony: gonna go continue exploring, good luck on your little scavenger hunt Delta.  
Delta: luck is a human fiction it is all about perfect timing and-  
Anthony: *Chuckles* you know what I mean, Ranger out.  
In the darkness of space the ship is almost fixed Mahforak is sitting in his throne breathing through an airtank with Crow-Drones guarding him. Pitch enters the room.  
Pitch: Lord Mahforak, I bring news. The ranger That defeated Ruffian in Angel Grove has been sighted in a human city called Sapphire Bay in 2018, a surprise attack would be the simplest way to eradicate the ranger.  
Mahforak removes his mask  
Mahforak: See to it that it is done Pitch and take a monster with you.  
Pitch slams his fist to his chest and nods his head to Mahforak as a form of salute.  
Pitch: it will be done my lord.  
Pitch leave the room to the monsters quarters he notices a monster and points to it  
Pitch: CATSPUTIN! THE MASTER HAS A JOB FOR YOU!  
Catsputin stands up and looks at Pitch. He has a mans body, a lion's head, covered in furr and has a hammer and sickle for hands  
Catsputin: what would Lord Mahforak want me to do comrade?  
back in Sapphire bay Anthony is in a Café having a cup of tea and a slice of cake  
Anthony: Maybe once this is all over, i'm gonna come back here. like have my own café in Sapphire bay, that would be something ey D.  
Delta: if that is what you would like to do when your mission is complete.  
Anthony: Or I could stay in Time Force, maybe as a ranger maybe as a detective I dunno.  
Anthony takes a bite of his cake.  
Anthony: MMM! i'm so glad I chose this as my time off! this cake is amazing!  
as soon as Anthony takes a sip of tea his Morpher begins to sound an alarm  
Delta: HOSTILE ALIEN DNA DETECTED BRACE YOURSELF RANGER THEY ARE CLOSING IN!  
Anthony: beg ya pardo-  
Suddenly a blast hits Anthony's table sending him flying as he recovers from the blast, 10 Crow-Drones teleport in front of him aswell as Pitch and Catsputin.  
Pitch: We Meet at last ranger you don't look a day older than the last time I saw you 15 years ago.  
Anthony: You?  
Pitch: i'm glad you recognise me, because I will be the on to send you to oblivion!  
Anthony: why did you silence that monster when he said Mahforak's name? who is he?  
Pitch: Wouldn't you like to know, And you never will! CROW-DRONES! CATSPUTIN! DESTROY HIM!  
the monsters begin to charge towards Anthony  
Anthony: oh come on! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! HYPERFORCE! METALLIC! READY! POWER UP!  
Anthony morphs and charges towards the monsters he slashes a few of them his Griffin Sabre  
Anthony: This... Is... Supposed to be... My day... off!  
he destroys the 5 of the drones. Pitch fires his rifle at Anthony hitting him in the chest but Anthony keeps on fighting  
Pitch: What the?!  
Anthony pulls out his blaster and returns the favour hitting Pitch in the chest  
Anthony: right back at ya freakshow!  
Catsputin: TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!  
Catsputin smacks Anthony in the face with his hammer and as the ranger is sent flying the monster catches his foot with his sickle and slams him to the ground, Anthony tries to get back up.  
Anthony: oh just walk it off Anthony it's just your bones and you vital organs..  
Catsputin grabs Anthony by his foot then begins to toss him about like a ragdoll. Pitch is watching from the distance.  
Pitch: such a shame.. that you don't have a team to help you ranger..  
the villain chuckles warmly to himself as Catsputin continues to pummel the Metallic Ranger.  
Anthony: Delta! weakspot!  
Delta: scan complete processing...  
Anthony: come on D! help me out here!  
Delta: his chest one strong blast should do the trick also his attacks are slow and predictable. take care of the drones then deal with the beast.  
Anthony: that's the plan!  
Anthony breaks free from the monster's grasp and begins to dodge it's attacks and deals with the Crow-Drones one Blaster shot at a time.  
Pitch: no... NO!  
Anthony: Ok kitty! just you and me... LET'S DANCE!  
Catsputin: GLADLY!  
the two charge towards eachother but as Catsputin swings his hammer Anthony slides underneath him, as the monster swings his hammer back around, Anthony grabs the monster's arm and begins to twist until the monster lets go of his hammer Anthony does the same routine with Catsputin's Sickle. The ranger then does a spear tackle to the creature who immediately gets back up but the ranger is not giving the feline a chance as he delivers punches and kicks all over the beast's body until it is staggering. Anthony readies his griffin sabre.  
Anthony: another reason why I prefer dogs to cats.  
Catsputin: wait... WAIT!  
Anthony: Griffin Sabre... Final...SLAAAAASH!  
Anthony slices his weapon creating a burst of energy heading to Catsputin and goes straight through him.  
Catsputin: MASTER! YOUR COMRADE HAS FAILED YOU!  
Anthony turns away from the monster and strikes a pose as Catsputin explodes  
Anthony: THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!  
Anthony brushes off dirt from his suit and powers down  
Anthony: Delta, had me worried there but thanks for the assist. Heading back to the ship now.  
Delta: RANGER WATCH OUT!  
out of nowhere a blast hits Anthony making him fall to the floor. Pitch walks towards Anthony and begins to strangle him  
Pitch: YOU! HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT?! HOW CAN A PATHETIC HUMAN BEING DEFEAT TEN CROW-DRONES AND A MONSTER THAT WAS CLOSE TO DESTROYING YOU?!  
Anthony: *gasping for air* Guess...You'll... Never know huh?  
Pitch growls  
Pitch: I guess your right, but ending you now will be so rewarding for me and my Lord Mahforak.  
As Anthony is about to fall unconscious a blast hits Pitch causing him to get off the ranger, another blast hits Pitch, then another and another until Pitch teleports. Anthony is gasping for air he looks to where the blasts came from and sees a black Time Force ranger. He runs to Anthony, removes his helmet and extends his hand.  
Kieran: it's ok Anthony, I'm on your side. Name's Kieran. Jen Scotts sent me to assist you.  
Anthony passes out.

 **Chapter 7:**  
In the darkness of space, Mahforak's Ship is nearly repaired. Inside Mahforak is enraged at Pitch for leaving after he was ambushed by Kieran. The monster roars then crushes a Crow Drones' head with his own hand. Pitch is on one knee trying not to tremble with fear.  
Mahforak: You ran away.. LIKE A COWARD! AND NOW A SECOND RANGER HAS APPEARED AND KNOWS OF US! I ASK YOU TO DO ONE THING AND ONE THING ONLY, KILL A POWER RANGER! NOT A TEAM OF THEM! JUST ONE... SIMPLE... RANGER. HOW DID YOU MANAGED THAT?!  
Pitch: forgive me my lord... it was a simple case of hubris.. that is all. It will never happen again, the next time this "Hyperforce Ranger" shows up again... him and his ally will regret humiliating me..  
On the hyper ship Anthony wakes up in the medical bay, confused and disoriented he slowly gets out of bed and stumbles to the command room. He sees someone standing next to Delta, Anthony quietly tries to find a blaster or any kind of weapon. The person he is trying to defend himself from is Kieran. The Time Force Ranger that saved Anthony's life back at Sapphire Bay. he is still wearing his ranger suit but without it's helmet. his suit is like any usual Time Force Ranger suit except instead of an arrow or triangle on his chest and helmet, he has a dark red diamond. He looks as if he is in his late teens or early 20's and has short blonde hair and blue eyes. He notices Anthony is awake and looking for something and rushes towards him.  
Kieran: Oh dear... Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear.  
Anthony falls onto the table  
Kieran: Take it easy buddy, you been out for a bit..didn't think you were coming back to be honest..  
Anthony coughs  
Anthony: w-...what do you mean?  
Kieran: I don't how to sugar coat this but... you were practically deceased when I got to you, I-it's a miracle you're still with us, I thought I was gonna do this mission on my own then explain to the other hyperforce ranger how I got a dead ranger on my ship!  
Kieran chuckles but Anthony has a straight face  
Anthony: sorry who are you?  
Kieran: oh right, Mr. Jenkins my name is Kieran Smith. Time Force Black Ranger, I've been sent by Director Scotts to assist you on the mission to track down and arrest the alliance along with the other Hyperforce Rangers but where it stands right now you are my team leader.  
Anthony is dumbfounded by this  
Kieran: You still haven't made contact with the team? let me help you with that. Delta, as soon as you have any trave of hyperstream energy in any time period jump straight there.  
Delta: Acknowledged.  
Anthony: Cancel that order Delta. continue finding any and every relevant data to Mahforak.  
Delta: Acknowledged.  
Kieran: what? No. Our mission is to find the hyperforce rangers! Delta, countermand it! we're still finding Hyperforce.  
Delta: Acknowledged.  
Anthony sighs  
Anthony: what are you doing man?  
Kieran: what am I doing? what are you doing?! I was told our primary objective is to find the hyperforce rangers and assist them in taking down the alliance.  
Anthony: yeah well things change.  
Kieran: how?  
Anthony: that freak that was chocking me, he wasn't alliance. He's working for a dude named Mahforak, since these guys don't want to be known then it's clear they're up to something that isn't very rangerly. I know about our mission bud but we are the only people in the universe that this guy exists and that means we could be the only people that can stop him.  
Kieran sighs  
Kieran: whatever you say boss.  
Anthony: oh god please for the love of zordon do- don't call me that or team leader.  
Kieran: is it because of what happened on sentai 6?  
Anthony looks at Kieran with confusion and anger  
Anthony: what?..  
Kieran: huh... OH I'M SO SORRY! it's on your file!  
Anthony: I have a file?  
Kieran: yeah.  
Kieran presses a few buttons on his morpher to show an ID file of Anthony.  
Kieran: see? Anthony Peter Jenkins born October 1st 2995, on Sapphire Bay on Earth but moved to Kyan at the age of 10. Former operative to The Intergalactic Alliance Of Peace before it became corrupt and was one of the only three people to have survived the destruction of Sentai 6. Minor trust Issues, slight aggression but good physical and mental condition despite what has happened to him, perfect candidate for the Hyperforce program yadda yadda yadda.  
Anthony: wow. my entire life in one sleazy paragraph. talk about eventful huh?  
they both chuckle  
Kieran: look, out of everyone you have more than enough reason to go after them, but if you want to pursue this "Mahforak" guy, then i'm right behind you Anthony.  
Anthony smiles  
Anthony: thanks. As soon as he makes his move we'll strike.  
they both look out to the hyperspace  
Kieran: and how long will that take?  
Anthony: I have no idea.  
Kieran: oh.  
Anthony: yep..  
they both continue to stand there looking out into the void of Hyperspace  
Anthony: you uh... gonna unmorph anytime soon?  
Kieran: I kinda forgot to bring any clothes..  
Anthony looks at Kieran in confusion  
Kieran: don't ask.  
Anthony: I-I wasn't going to..  
Kieran: good good...  
Delta: If I may interrupt you I have located a signal coming from new tech city in 2025... it appears to be a Time Force distress call.  
Kieran: what?! Anthony we have to get there now!  
Anthony: wait why? I thought we both agreed we're going after Mahforak.  
Kieran: A Time Force morpher only sends out a distress call if the ranger is badly hurt and 2025? Time Force won't be developed for another few centuries yet if anyone from that time era gets their hands on that morpher the very fabric of reality and time could collapse!  
Anthony: ok. we deal with this-  
Kieran: then go back to Mahforak.  
Anthony & Kieran: Deal!  
Anthony: Delta! new tech city, we have a ranger to save!  
Delta: Acknowledged.  
the ship jumps into hyperspeed heading straight to the location as to where the distress call is coming from.  
The Ranger in question unknowingly to them. Is Joseph Shih.

 **Chapter 8:**  
In the darkness of space Mahforak's ship seems to be nearly in working condition. Inside Crow-Drones are running about with tools and wires whilst monsters are ordering them about, in the command centre of the ship, Mahforak is sitting on his throne with Pitch and 3 other Crow-Drones on guard, suddenly a surge of energy begins to flow through Mahforak, the villain reels back in pain, Pitch immediately rushes to him.  
Pitch: Master! is everything alright?!  
Mahforak slowly leans forward he is breathing heavily but has a smile to his face.  
Mahforak: My powers are slowly returning to me...  
Mahforak looks to one of the guard Crow-Drones and extends his arm. The Crow-Drone grabs it's head and steps back in agony the other Crow-Drones see to their comrade but Pitch raises his rifle.  
Pitch: STAY WHERE YOU ARE!  
The Crow-Drones reluctantly follow Pitch's command as Mahforak seemingly is crushing the Drone's head with psychic abilities. The Crow-Drone's head suddenly collapses in on itself. Mahforak chuckles warmly.  
Mahforak: I'm not strong enough yet but I will be soon, it has been so long since I felt this...this rush...this power.  
Pitch: How does it feel sir?  
Mahforak looks at his subordinate and smiles gleefully  
Mahforak: Magnificent.  
A hologram screen appears with a red dot, Pitch stands to his feet.  
Pitch: Those two rangers, they've appeared again, they're still on earth but in another time era. I will deal with them.  
Mahforak: No. You have embarrassed yourself enough. When I am stronger.. I will deal with them myself.  
New Tech-City 2025  
The Hyperforce ship Jumps out of the Hyperstream and cloaks itself, inside Anthony and Kieran are preparing themselves for a fight. They both notice a beam of light from the barge and are morphed but don't have their helmets on.  
Anthony: Delta, I want everything I need to know about this current timeline down to the detail.  
Delta: Acknowledged. Do be careful rangers, We do not know what enemy is attacking this Time Force Operative.  
Kieran: Well we're just about to. Delta, bring up live CCTV footage to the location of the distress call.  
Delta: Bringing up Live CCTV now.  
a hologram screen turns on to see the footage Anthony steps back in horror as he sees the same figure he saw on Sentai 6. The Alliance Leader, who seems to be chocking someone.  
Anthony: oh my god... it's him.  
Kieran: who?  
Anthony: That's him. The guy I saw on Sentai 6 after it's demise.  
Kieran looks closer at the live feed to look at the person he's chocking, his eyes widen as he suddenly realises who it is.  
Kieran: Th-That's Joe Shih!  
Anthony: Who's that?  
Kieran: Time Force Silver! He-He's one of the best but he disappeared years ago-  
Anthony: Then that's where the distress call is coming from. Delta We're commencing Operation Storm Breaker.  
Delta: Acknowledged.  
The back door of the ship open whilst the ship is still in mid air.  
Kieran: Operation... What?!  
Anthony grabs Kieran's helmet from a chair and throws it to Kieran.  
Anthony: you're gonna need this.  
Kieran puts on his Time Force Helmet Anthony still hasn't put on his, it is on the table by the pilot's chair.  
Anthony: Operation Storm Breaker is an infiltration gig. Starts of with a High Altitude Low Oxygen Jump, or H.A.L.O Jump for short ,we land undetected and begin to take the enemy out as soon as we can. You get Joe and the Civillians to safety, I got the hooded freakshow. got it?  
Kieran nods  
Kieran: yeah.  
Anthony pats Kieran on the shoulder  
Anthony: Good.  
Delta: Alert! Multiple Zord activity detected!  
Kieran: Zords?!  
Suddenly a pink Pheonix Zord swoops past the ship sending it off balance causing Kieran to fall off the ship, Anthony grabs Kieran by the ankle. The black Time Force Ranger is screaming like a mad man.  
Anthony: I GOT YOU BUDDY! I GOT YOU!  
Kieran: DON'T LET GO! PLEASE DON'T LET GO!  
Anthony: I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GO!  
the two see a Blue Serpent Zord gliding through the water below followed quickly by a Black Cerberus Zord doggy paddling behind.  
Anthony: WHY ARE ZORDS GOING AFTER THIS GUY?!  
Kieran: JUST PULL ME UP THEN ASK QUESTIONS!  
Anthony begins to pull Kieran back onto the ship until the ships alarms go off.  
Delta: CODE RED! HEAT SEAKING MISSILES HAVE LOCKED ON!  
Kieran: What?  
a muffled booming sound is heard and next to the barge 4 missiles spring from the water 3 of them head to The Alliance Leader but the 4th missile heads directly to Anthony and Kieran's ship.  
Anthony: BRACE FOR IMPACT!  
The Missile lands a direct hit on the ship sending it hurtling to the ground, the ship is spinning out of control. The two rangers are by the opened part of the ship, Anthony is holding on to both Kieran and the ship but Kieran's leg slides out of Anthony's hand sending the Time Force Ranger flying out of the ship.  
Anthony: KIERAN! NO!  
Anthony is still holding on for dear life on the ship but ironically his helmet hurtles towards him and smacks him in the face knocking him unconscious and sending him flying off the ship, his body skimmys across the water as the ship crashes miles away.  
Anthony wakes up in the same sofa he usually finds himself in his dreams recently, the same woman is sitting next to him. Anthony can see her properly now. She has long wavy red hair and green eyes she's wearing an aqua blue business suit. She sees that Anthony is awake and smiles.  
Woman: Hey sleepy head. you took quite a fall didn't you?  
Anthony tries to get up but fails  
Woman: don't get up you're hurt bad, like I said you fell.  
Anthony: where am I? who are you?  
Woman: ...All in good time.  
Anthony wakes up in an S.P.D medical bay sitting next to him is a police detective, Anthony is still wearing his ranger suit, he notices and begins to worry, the detective notices he's awake and she turns on her communicator.  
Detective: Sir, He's awake.  
Anthony notices he's handcuffed to the hospital bed.  
Detective: Don't worry ranger, your secret's safe with us. the cuffs are there in case you're hostile.  
Anthony: wh-who are you? where's Kieran?!  
Detective: he's fine. Landed on a bounce house near the barge and walked away with only a concussion luckily for him. Gave the kids a fright though, but in this city? stuff like that's normal.  
Anthony: h-how long was I out?  
Detective: A month.  
Anthony: i'm sorry what?!  
Detective: You were in a coma. y'know that's what tends to happen when you get hit in the head and fall 400 feet and land in water.  
Anthony: what is this? where am I?  
Detective: you really don't know?  
Anthony shakes his head  
Detective: you're in S.P.D headquarters, My name is Detective Lina Song.  
the doors to the room open and a blue dog wearing S.P.D uniform walk into the room.  
Lina: Commander Krueger sir. I didn't expect you to show up so fast.  
Krueger: Well, this is a priority and after the fiasco at the barge a month back we need all the info we can get about this "Alliance".  
Krueger looks at Anthony and opens a case file.  
Krueger: Hello there... "Anthony 'Copper' Jenkins". Don't worry, you are not under arrest, Kieran has told us everything about your mission to track down and apprehend this Alliance, but what I want to know is this, Why would you turn on your team?  
Anthony becomes enraged  
Anthony: I turned on them? is that what he told you? "I turned on them"? no THEY turned on me! The Alliance ambushed my squad wiping them all out one by one!... I was lucky to be alive...  
Krueger looks at his lie detector which reveals he's telling the truth.  
Krueger: Uncuff the ranger Song. He's coming with us.  
S.P.D HQ  
Anthony follows Krueger and Detective Song into the command center of the base where Kieran is waiting. The two see eachother and go for a big hug.  
Anthony: good to see you buddy!  
Kieran: You too pal!  
Krueger: Ahem. Apologies for interrupting your reunion, but until we find your ship, you can't go anywhere. We don't know the damages you two can have on the timeline.  
Anthony: wait how do you know about-  
Kieran: yeah about that. Those Zords we saw when the ship went down... that was them..  
Anthony's eyes widen  
Anthony: That was the team we were supposed to catch up with?!  
Anthony places his hands on his head and moans in frustration.  
Anthony: Again! one step forward five steps back!  
Krueger: I know it must be frustrating Jenkins, but right now you will have to stay here and before you ask Kieran has tried to get in touch with your A.I Delta. But to no Avail.  
Anthony sighs  
Anthony: where's our bunks sir..  
In the Darkness of space, Mahforak reels back in pain again and laughs.  
Mahforak: PITCH! READY THE DRONES! It is time I speak to the rangers myself..  
S.P.D HQ  
the two rangers are sitting in opposite cells both twiddling their thumbs.  
Krueger: (through speakers) Hyperforce Metallic Ranger and Time Force Black Ranger, Report to the Command Center ASAP.  
Two are escorted to the enterance of the command room  
Anthony: you found our shi-  
the two look in horror as Crow-Drones have taken the command centre, the walls are covered with some form of graffiti resembling an ancient hieroglyphs. Pitch is holding Krueger at gun point whilst staff members including Lina Song are held hostage by the Crow-Drones.  
Krueger: Friends of yours?  
Pitch scoffs  
Pitch: Far from it..  
Pitch kicks Krueger to the floor.  
Anthony: why are you here?!  
Pitch: Believe me ranger if I would've ended you over and over again whilst you were asleep.  
Anthony looks shocked  
Pitch: But my master in his infinite wisdom would like to say a few words to you..  
Kieran: Let these people go! they've done nothing to you!  
Pitch: No. Think of these... insects as compensation. If you strike me or my master, the Drones will attack.  
Anthony looks around the room.  
Anthony: the writings... what are they?  
Lina begins to hold her head in pain, Pitch notices and smiles  
Anthony: Answer me! What does this writing mean?!  
Pitch chuckles warmly  
Pitch: Why don't you ask my master yourself..  
Pitch points to Lina whose eyes have turned black and her skin has turned grey her voice is now the same voice as Mahforak. The rangers look in confusion and fear.  
Lina/Mahforak: These are the words of the King Of Evil... And he has woken... and he is free..  
The possessed Detective limps to the rangers.  
Anthony: what... the... hell?  
Pitch smiles  
Lina/Mahforak looks at Kieran then to Anthony then back to Kieran.  
Lina/Mahforak: Mr. Smith, Tell me sir... Your mother, do you think she ever forgave you?  
Kieran is horrified by what the detective just said  
Kieran: I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about...  
Lina/Mahforak: Let me tell you a secret. She never did.  
Kieran's eyes begin to tear up  
Krueger: Don't listen to it! it's not her!  
Lina/Mahforak: and what about you Mr. Jenkins? you think your actions will save you? you think ommy and daddy will be proud?  
she laughs  
Lina/Mahforak: They aren't. They never loved you, they despised you with great intensity and so does everyone else who called you "friend" ... I know everything about you two and anyone else who joins your little escapade. Consider this a warning. Stay... out... of... my... way... or I will break you some more, then I will burn you..  
Song turns to Pitch  
Lina/Mahforak: Pitch, We're done here...  
Smoke emerges from Detective Song's mouth and she faints the Crow-Drones teleport. Pitch looks at the rangers dead in the eye.  
Pitch: I'd take the advise if I were you... you sniffling little insects... consider yourselves lucky.  
Pitch teleports, Everyone is in complete shock over what has just happened.  
Krueger: Who the hell was that?!  
the two rangers are frozen in fear, confusion, shock ect.  
Krueger: You two! answer me! who was that?!  
Anthony looks at Krueger  
Anthony: The Devil...

 **Chapter 9:**  
A few days have passed since Mahforak's warning to Kieran and Anthony, who are still in S.P.D Headquarters in confinement by order of Commander Krueger to try and prevent damage of time. Anthony is laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling he looks as if he hasn't shaved nor slept, Kieran is the same but pacing back and forth from one end of his cell to another.  
Kieran: How did that thing know about us? I mean it is literally impossible for any being to know us two by just looking at us!  
Anthony: (Sighs in frustration) I don't know..  
Kieran: that Pitch guy too, what's his deal?! why are they so desperate to stop us from knowing about them?!  
Anthony: I... don't... know!  
Kieran: I mean it has to be something. When you first encountered these guys did Pitch do something to you? did you do something to Mahforak? you must know some-  
Anthony: Kieran is it possible for you to be quiet for more than 5 seconds? I told you once I told you a thousand times, I don't know! I don't know what these guys are up to, I don't know why they want to be kept in the dark and I don't know how that freak knows about us ok? so shut up!  
Anthony rolls to the side of the bed facing the wall, Kieran looks upset. Krueger walks in to the room overhearing the conversation.  
Krueger: Well that wasn't very rangerly nor wasn't it a way to speak to a friend.  
Anthony sits up and looks at Krueger  
Anthony: He isn't my friend... Commander, he just showed up out of the blue one day and secondly.. i'm not a ranger!... I never was nor will I ever be... Director Scotts only gave me the morpher cause I used to be part of the alliance. Whether it was to give the team we're supposed to find an edge or knowledge of how the alliance is gonna strike. If you think about it... i'm just a mercenary... a hired gun.  
Krueger enters Anthony's cell and sits down next to him he has a stern yet compassionate look to him.  
Krueger: I have known a few rangers who have gone through the same situations you two are facing right now.  
Anthony scoffs  
Anthony: what? dealing with something that knows your darkest secrets?  
Krueger: I wasn't talking about this "Mahforak" being. I was referring to your relationship between you and Kieran. You may not see Kieran as a friend but you should definitely see him as an ally. I have seen ranger squabble and go at each others throats and that nearly cost them the lives of their teams. You and Kieran may not see eye to eye "Ranger". But right now, as of this moment you two seem like the only people who can put a stop to this monster and whatever he has planned.  
Kieran: How? How can we? we don't know who he is, we don't know where he is and another thing, we don't even know what he looks like. Also if i'm not mistaken he seems to have the ability to posses people. How do you think we can stop that?  
Krueger: By working together Kieran, And to always be ready for him. This task you have assigned yourself with will be difficult, the missions where the fate of the planet hangs in the balance always are. But just because he knows your secrets does not mean he knows you, be unpredictable. Anthony you may not see yourself as a ranger but I do. Detective song does as well. Would you like to know why?  
Krueger give Anthony a Datapad which has security footage of him during his first fight as a ranger against Bulldozer.  
Krueger: your morpher wasn't ready but you jumped head first into what would've killed you. to give civilians time to run, in some eyes that would be stupid but to others, to the ones that have been through what you have. That is pure, selfless bravery.  
Anthony begins to tear up.  
Kieran: there's also all of those missions you did before the alliance became corrupt, running into a hive of robotic insects to save a kid with no weapon. I was in awe reading that! there was also the time you led a team to stop an alien warlord from taking the mars colonies, if it wasn't for you, those colonists would be a memory.  
Krueger: Indeed. Mahforak tried to scare you Anthony. By making you think that you're not worth anything, but that is a lie. It is a lie to think that you're useless and it is a lie to think that you're not worth anything, because out there, among the stars and across time.. you are worth more than anything. I want you both to listen, Whatever this thing is, he just hit you both where it hurt. Now what are you two prepared to do?  
Anthony stands up with the same look of determination he had when he first became a ranger.  
Anthony: I'll tell you what we're gonna do sir, once we find our ship and leave this timeline, me and Kieran are gonna find this guy and hit him back twice as hard.  
Kieran: (Whispering to himself) There he is.  
Anthony: And after we stop Mahforak we're gonna find the Hyperforce team and help them capture the alliance leader so he can pay for what he's done. To me and to everyone that monster has hurt.  
Krueger smiles  
Krueger: Understood ranger.  
Anthony and Krueger shake hands  
Anthony: Thank you, the both of you. I really needed that. Kieran listen, i'm sorry about what I said earlier.  
Kieran: dude, it's fine you were angry and upset. You're a good man.  
Anthony smiles and turns to Krueger  
Anthony: Now then Commander, whilst our ship and A.I are still missing is there anything we can do for you.  
Krueger: Unfortunately no, you two will still have to stay put. We don't want to damage the timeline-  
Lina: (through communicator) Sir! We have another one.. another Code H.  
Kieran: Code H?  
Krueger picks up his communicator and responds  
Krueger: Another Hyperforce team?  
Anthony's and Kieran's eyes widen.  
Lina: (through communicator) yes sir. Thankfully their ship didn't crash and luckily for our two stowaways these two are here for them.  
Krueger: two?  
Lina: (Through communicator) yes sir an aqua blue ranger and a brown one.  
Anthony: Never known there was a brown ranger...  
Kieran: well I don't think there's been a metallic ranger either.  
Anthony: good point.  
Krueger: Excellent work song! send them in to collect these two.  
Lina: (through communicator) hold on sir the brown ranger wants to speak to... ho- hold on. He seems impatient sir.  
through Krueger's communicator the sound of a slight struggle I heard. Then a recognisable voice is heard.  
Toby: (Through communicator) Hello? Mr. Krueger sir?  
Krueger: This is Commander Doggie Krueger of S.P.D earth division, Who am I speaking to?  
Toby: (Through communicator) oh sorry! This is Hyperforce Brown Ranger, Toby Schrier sir!  
Anthony grabs Krueger's communicator  
Anthony: Wait Toby?!  
Toby: (Through communicator) Hey Anthony what's going on man? Listen, Jen Scotts Received a distress call from your ship from this timeline so we've come to assist!  
Anthony: I don't remember sending out a distress call..  
Delta: (Through communicator) You didn't but luckily for you I did.  
Kieran and Anthony: Delta!  
Anthony: what happened D? We've been trying to reach you for a month, where've you been?  
Delta: (Through communicator) I acted out emergency protocol 37-59c32b, If the ship crashes with no salvageable technology apart from the A.I, the said A.I will initiate a time evac to alert the highest authority, where a rescue team will be on their way to rescue said stranded rangers. I have also took the liberty informing Director Scotts about Mahforak and his monsters and as of right now you, Kieran and the two rangers with me are to abandon the mission involving the alliance and to pursue Mahforak and find out what he is up to.  
Anthony: so the ship we had is-  
Delta: completely disintegrated. our old ship is gone.  
Anthony: Understood. Toby, you guys meet us here and we'll get to the ship.  
Toby: (Through communicator) Understood. See you in a few minutes! Schrier out.  
Anthony: Jenkins out.  
In the darkness of space, Mahforak is sitting silently in his throne room he doesn't seem too pleased. He looks at his hand which has scabs all over, he growls  
Mahforak: Still not strong.. Something's wrong.. but what is it..  
back at S.P.D Hq  
Lina Song arrives at the command center with the two new Hyperforce rangers Toby Schrier, the former alliance soldier that helped Anthony escape sentai 6 is the brown ranger but the aqua ranger is still fully morphed and is wearing her helmet. Toby rushes to Anthony and kieran  
Toby: You guys ok?  
Anthony: yeah we're fine they treated us well, What are you doing as a ranger?  
Toby: Well after 6 months of interrogation, rehabilitation and training, Jen Scotts gave me the Brown Hyperforce morpher and told me to assist you.  
The Aqua ranger approaches the boys  
Isabella: You must be Anthony Jenkins and you must be Kieran, Pleasure to meet you both, Isabella Pérez at your service.  
Anthony: Nice name.  
Isabella: Thank you sir.  
Kieran: oh he doesn't like being called that.  
Isabella: I see... You're still uncomfortable about Sentai 6?  
Anthony:... Yep...  
Toby: anyways you guys have probably stayed your welcome a month too long let's get to the ship and get out of here.  
Krueger: Not so fast rangers, you may want to see this. Detective Song, Front and centre.  
Song obliges and walks to the commander at the centre of the room.  
Krueger: Detective Lina Song, Over these few months you have shown phenomenal courage and have faced many challenges, all of which you have overcome. So I ask you, If say Anthony was from this time era and I chose him to be a ranger, would you follow him into battle?  
Lina: yes sir.  
Krueger: and what say if I chose any of the rangers you met last month would you follow any of them into battle?  
Lina: well if they had a decent amount of training then yes, absolutely.  
Krueger: Understood.  
Kruger gives Lina a S.P.D Morpher he pulled from his pocket  
Krueger: Congratulations are in order Lina, Not only are you the first female green S.P.D ranger but also the first female green ranger in earth's history!  
the command centre erupts with cheers and applause, Lina is on the verge of crying. As the cheering and applauds are still happening, Krueger approaches Anthony.  
Krueger: Now Anthony, What I said earlier still stands, you may not see yourself as a ranger but so many other people see you as one, now you four best be on your way.  
Anthony salutes Krueger and the four leave to their ship.  
Inside the ship the team begin preparations for departure.  
Toby: All systems ready to go.  
Kieran: Blasters locked and primed  
Anthony: Delta, how are we on fuel?  
Delta: Fuel is at 97%  
Anthony: Lovely, ok guys... let's go find Mahforak!  
the ship slowly lifts from the ground then suddenly zooms into hyperspace, the ship is now on cruise control.  
Toby: I'm gonna go get a bite to eat.  
Anthony: hey toby get me a burrito whilst your there?  
Toby: I don't see why not.  
Isabella walks out of her room unmorphed and wearing civilian clothes  
Isabella: can you make me a coffee aswell?  
Toby: yeah sure thing.  
Anthony looks at Isabella with complete shock, she is the same woman he has been seeing in his dreams, same green eyes and same wavy red hair.  
Isabella: Anthony? are you ok?  
Anthony laughs then faints

 **Chapter 10:  
** Anthony has come to from fainting a few hours earlier, he finds himself in the med bay. Toby is sitting by his side twiddling his thumbs. The brown Hyperforce ranger notices Anthony is awake. Anthony springs out of the bed and walks out the room Toby rushes to get in his way.  
Toby: Take it easy buddy. You hit the ground pretty hard there.  
Anthony: where is she?  
Toby: Who? Isabella?  
Anthony: Yeah, where is she? I need to talk to her.  
Toby: In her quarters. She's a bit of a loner.  
Anthony pushes pass Toby with such force that he nearly falls over  
Toby: H-Hey!  
Anthony makes it halfway across the ship until he's approached by the woman he's looking for, Isabella looks at Anthony and smiles but Anthony does not return the gesture.  
Anthony: Who are you?  
Isabella: Excuse me?  
Anthony: Don't play games with me Isabella!  
Kieran walks to the two noticing the worried tone in Anthony's voice  
Isabella: I don't under stand what you're talking about Anthony, really I don't.  
Kieran: Anthony, You ok dude?  
Anthony: She has been in my head ever since Sentai 6! every time I close my eyes without fail, she's there so what are you?  
Isabella doesn't respond  
Anthony: Answer me! What are you!  
Kieran stands in between Anthony and Isabella, he pulls out a pen torch from his utility belt and shines it in Anthony's eyes.  
Kieran: I'm going to ask you again Anthony, Are you ok?  
Anthony slaps the pen torch out of Kieran's hand  
Anthony: I'm fine!  
Toby: Clearly you're not Anthony.  
Isabella: Delta, Scan Anthony for any psychic energy. Primarily from Ochaca  
Delta: Acknowledged.  
Kieran: Why are we scanning him for that?  
Isabella: Just being sure.  
Toby: Sure about what?  
Delta: Scan complete, there is 78% Ochacan energy in Anthony's brain stem. By my calculations this energy has been the main facto as to why he is still alive.  
The team are stunned by this revelation.  
Anthony: What?!  
Kieran: So what you're saying is, he should already be dead if not for this energy in his head?  
Delta: That is correct.  
Anthony goes to sit down.  
Toby: Wait Izzie, how did you know what's going on?  
Isabella: Because I'm from Ochaca. Approximately 95% of our people have some form of Psychic ability.  
Kieran: And yours is some form of healing I guess?  
Isabella: Yes but it's not a strong as what Anthony is describing, Anthony be more specific how many times have you seen me when you're asleep.  
Anthony: I don't know... 4 or 5 times?  
Isabella: And all of these episodes occurred when you had near death experiences?  
Anthony: yep, latest one was a month ago when I was thrown off of my old ship and landed in the lake back in 2025.  
Isabella: I see..  
Anthony: what's wrong?  
Isabella: Nothing, obviously something is going to happen in the future where I'll be forced to use most of my energy to bring you back.  
Toby: Bring him back?  
Isabella: yes, I'm sorry Anthony. But during this escapade you're going to die, or be so close to death.  
Anthony holds his head and sighs  
Anthony: well looks like I gotta be extra careful from now on then.  
Anthony approaches Isabelle  
Anthony: Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you just now, I shouldn't have done that.  
Isabella: It's fine, obviously you were terrified since you got an Ochacan in your brain.  
Anthony: Well from what I just heard, you've been saving my life quite a few times so I'm not complaining.  
They both laugh, suddenly the ship's lights turn red and an alarm is blaring.  
Delta: ALERT! ALERT! CROW-DRONES DETECTED! ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR COMBAT!  
Anthony: Understood Delta, Drop us off at the time period they're in and we'll deal with the rest.  
Delta: Acknowledged, They are in the year 2012, Location: Earth, City: Amber Beach.  
Anthony: Kieran, Lock in those Co-ordinates.  
Kieran rushes to the pilots chair  
Kieran: On it!  
Toby: Let's go kick some tin can butt!  
The Hypership jumps into Amber Beach and cloaks itself, they have arrived right on top of the monsters Pitch is there with them. The rangers jump out of the ship and ready themselves. Pitch growls with rage as he sees Anthony and Kieran once again.  
Pitch: YOU! Didn't my master tell you to stay away?  
Anthony: Oh so he knows about us, you think that'll send us running with our tails between our legs?  
Pitch: You are just as stubborn as you are stupid! Make no mistake Rangers, You've dug your own graves as soon as decided to face me here! And no amount of back up will save you.. CROW-DRONES CRUSH THEM!  
The 25 Crow-Drones charge towards the team who stand confidently.  
Anthony: Ready guys?  
Kieran: Ready!  
Isabella: Ready!  
Toby! Ready!  
Rangers: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!  
Anthony: HYPERFORCE METAL! READY! POWER UP!  
Isabella: HYPERFORCE AQUA! READY! POWER UP!  
Toby: HYPERFORCE BROWN! READY! POWER UP!  
Kieran: TIME FOR TIME FORCE!  
A multi-coloured explosion of light fills the streets and as the light fades, the rangers are morphed. They ready their weapons. Anthony's Griffin Sabre, Toby's Bear Mace, Isabella's Pegasus Axe and Kieran's Chrono Blade.  
Anthony: Let's get this done!  
The rangers charge at the Crow-Drones. Anthony swings his Griffin Sabre at 5 drones, each drone he hit falls to the floor. A Crow Drone is about to strike Anthony from behind but is stopped by Isabelle flying in and smashes the Drone to bits with her axe.  
Isabella: Being careful Anthony?  
Anthony: No one likes a smart mouth.. and thanks.  
Isabella: No worries!  
Isabella and Anthony charge towards more Crow-Drones, Anthony slices his way through one half of the swarm whilst Isabella slashes her way through the other as the last Crow-Drone falls they give each other a fist bump.  
Anthony: Glad you're on our side!  
Isabella: You too, There's still Pitch.  
Kieran: Leave him to me!  
Kieran runs towards and uses his Chrono Sabre at Pitch but Pitch blocks and counters every move Kieran tries to land. Pitch laughs.  
Pitch: How Pathetic! Is that the best you can do?  
Pitch spin kicks Kieran sending him flying  
Pitch: Hopeless little insect.  
Toby: Says you!  
Pitch: Huh?  
Pitch turns around only to be greeted by a smack in the face by Toby's Bear Mace which knocks the monster general to the floor.  
Toby: at least Kieran's got back up!  
Pitch: Is that right?  
Pitch turns on his communicator  
Pitch: Now!  
Suddenly a laser beam from the sky hits the town and as the laser stops firing a monster rises from the ground it becomes taller than any of the surrounding buildings. Kieran and Anthony look in awe. It looks like a half man half crab creature with pincers for hands.  
Kieran: Ok, I think that's bad.  
Anthony: You think?!  
Pitch opens fire at the rangers with his rifle sending the rangers hitting the floor.  
Anthony: this is bad, how are we gonna take car of that thing and Pitch?!  
Toby: Glad you asked my friend!  
Anthony: Huh?  
Toby: A little gift from Director Scotts… BEAR HYPERZORD ONLINE!  
Isabella: PEGASUS HYPERZORD ONLINE!  
Suddenly from the Hypership, Two giant robotic animals resembling a Bear and a Pegasus jump out of the ship and head towards the giant monster.  
Isabella: Anthony, you have one too!  
Anthony: I have a zord?!  
Toby: yeah! Summon it now!  
Anthony: OK.. Here goes... GRIFFIN HYPERZORD ONLINE!  
A copper coloured robotic Griffin leaps out of the Hypership and charges directly at the Crab monster, in a blink of an eye it has managed to catch up with the Bear Zord and the Pega-Zord.  
Anthony: Woah.. This is too cool! Kieran, do you have a zord?  
Kieran: No, I wasn't assigned one. You guys go, I'll deal with pitch!  
Toby: be careful buddy!  
Anthony: Let's go!  
the three rangers teleport in their zords.  
Anthony: Ok guys let's see what these babies can do!  
Toby and Isabelle: Right!  
each zord attacks the monster from different directions  
Anthony: GRIFFIN HURRICANE!  
The griffin zord hovers in the air using it's wings to create winds as fast as 500 mph knocking the monster off balance  
Isabella: PEGASUS KICK!  
The Pegasus Zord charges at the Crab man with such speed then kicks the monster to the floor  
Toby: BEAR MAUL!  
The Bear Zord heads to the downed monster and begins to pummel it over and over again until it grabs The Bear Zord and throws it at The Pegasus Zord, which barely dodges the attack.  
Anthony: You two okay?!  
Toby: I'm good Anthony!  
Isabella: I'm fine!  
Anthony: let's finish this fight.  
Toby, Anthony and Isabella: HYPERZORDS COMBINE!  
The three zords begin to combine. The Bear and Pegasus Zord become the legs whilst the Griffin becomes the upper torso. The wings of the Pegasus Zord become a sword whereas the Griffin Zord's wings become the shield. The Griffin Zord's head lowers into the chest revealing a head resembling a knight's helmet is revealed to be underneath the eyes of the head shine a blue colour, The Rangers Materialise in the heart of the megazord.  
Toby, Anthony and Isabella: ZEUS HYPERFORCE MEGAZORD ONLINE!  
The Megazord gets into a battle stance as the monster charges towards it. Each attack the Crab Man throws at The Megazord is blocked by it's shield and countered with it's sword.  
Anthony: This thing isn't giving up!  
Isabella: Neither will we! PEGABLADE!  
The Megazord swings it's sword with such ferocity that it actually breaks through the crab's armour.  
Toby: Now's our chance!  
Anthony: Let's go! Griffin Shield transform to Griffin Blade!  
The Megazord's shield unfolds itself and turns into another sword  
Toby, Anthony and Isabella: ZEUS MEGAZORD! DOUBLE BLADE ATTACK!  
The Megazord repeatedly strikes at Crab Man with such speed and power until the monster keels over and explodes. The Rangers are victorious.  
Anthony: THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!  
The Megazord deconstructs and the Hyperzords return to the ship, Anthony, Toby and Isabella rush to assist Kieran who is surprisingly holding his own against Pitch, Pitch fires everything he's got onto Kieran who is dodging extremely fast and as Kieran lunges towards Pitch with a winning strike, Pitch teleports behind Kieran and stabs him.  
Anthony: KIERAN!  
Pitch chuckles as he throws Kieran to the floor  
Pitch: One down... Three to go..  
The remaining three get into a battle stance. Suddenly Pitch holds his head in pain.  
Pitch: My Lord... I-I can take them! they're inexperienced insects!  
Pitch suddenly teleports against his will  
Pitch: NO!  
As Pitch teleports away, The Rangers rush to their downed comrade.  
Isabella: We need to get him out of here!  
Toby: Delta, We have injured repeat we have injured! Kieran is down!  
Delta: Acknowledged preparing med bay now. Teleporting to ship in 3...2...1.  
the rangers teleport to the ship Anthony picks up Kieran and carries him to the med bay.  
Anthony: I got you buddy! what the hell were you thinking taking him on by yourself?!  
Anthony puts Kieran down onto the gurney and forcefully removes his helmet. Suddenly Kieran's face begins to glitch. Like it somehow is swapping faces.  
Anthony: What the?..  
The "Glitch" stops and Anthony steps back in confusion.  
Anthony: Guys?  
Toby and Isabella rush into the med bay to see what's going on, they too have the same reaction.  
Kieran's face has completely changed from being a clean shaven blonde to a bearded brunette with 3 distinctive scars across his right cheek.  
Toby: Delta, who is this?  
Delta: Scanning... No Results.  
Anthony: What do you mean "No Results"?  
Delta: I cannot find any data revolving around this individual.  
Isabella: It's Kieran... Isn't it?  
Anthony pauses.  
Anthony: Unless... Delta, Time Force Records, Kieran Smith.  
Delta: Processing...  
The Team look even more worried.  
Delta: I cannot find anyone under that name in Time Force Records. Kieran Smith does not exist.  
Anthony looks at Kieran in fear  
Toby: If doesn't exist... Then who's that?  
 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
